ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO
by vanessa.monserrat.73
Summary: Sakura pensaba que estaba atrapada en un sueño sin fin, una pesadilla una tortura donde ella era la victima esa persona a la que tanto amaba la atacaba en todos los sueños...sasuke un demonio desde pequeño el y su hermano itachi los únicos demonios del clan Uchiha...
1. Chapter 1 Tengo miedo

_**ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO **_

No sé cómo ni por qué pero….tenía miedo, miedo de esa persona a la que tanto amaba por qué? Esa era mi pregunta todo paso tan rápido el estaba sentado mientras me veía con unos ojos endemoniados y me decía…..

Voy a matarte –empezó a hacer una risa endemoniada.

Tenía miedo…miedo de el de que me dañara no sé donde estaba solo quería salir de aquí QUERIA SALIR DE ESTA PESADILLA SIN FIN, esa persona a la que yo amaba esa persona sin ningún motivo alguno para hacer esto me ataco y en ese momento…desperté….

Estaba sudando, todo era solo un sueño? No eso….fue real tenía sangre en mi mano el… me ataco? Eso era verdad sasuke…me ataco?! Que me estaba pasando todos los días soñaba lo mismo desde que lo conocí he soñado con eso empezaba a asustarme solo quería llorar, llorar y no para de llorar era un sufrimiento, que avía hecho yo, por qué a mí?

SAKURA! Hija se te va a hacer tarde –grito mi madre como todas las mañanas para ir al instituto

Ya voy! –me levante de la cama y fui a lavarme las manos llenas de sangre en eso me di cuenta que….el estaba ahí

Hola Sa-ku-ra –se rio.

Sasuke-Kun….que haces aquí –me dio miedo estaba sentado como en mis sueños y con la misma mirada que me decía ´´voy a matarte´´.

Nada en realidad solo quería saber que hubieras soñado bien –risa endemoniada.

Sasuke me estas asustando –me hice para atrás hasta topar con la pared.

Por qué? No ahí nada de que temer aquí –mirada siniestra.

Sasuke-kun ya vasta –lagrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas no podía evitar llorar.

Por qué lloras? No te are daño o por lo menos no hasta ahora –risa diabólica- adiós sakura –desaparece.

Acaso era esto otro sueño? Que me estaba pasando? Mi cabeza me jugaba una broma, mis lagrimas se convirtieron en sangre ya me estaba asustando que era sasuke en realidad? Me estaba jugando una broma no lo creo, sasuke-kun nunca aria eso él…él no era así…

Sasuke…..kun –susurre aterrada por lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba? Esa era mi pregunta más frecuente.

SAKURA! –me grito otra vez mi madre.

Ya voy! –me seque la sangre que tenía en mi cara y me lave las manos.

Me di cuenta de unas marcas que tenia recorriendo mi brazo, que me estaba pasando ahora esto….esto era una TORTURA, lloraba sin parar.

Mamá hoy no iré al instituto –baja a la sala con lágrimas en mi cara.

Que pasa sakura? –mi madre se acerco a mí y me seco las lagrimas- por qué lloras? –dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Nada mamá –me seco las lagrimas- estoy..Bien no es nada

Segura? –preocupada.

Si mamá en cerio, que hay de desayunar –puse una sonrisa falsa, eso siempre funciona.

Paso la hora de el desayuno en silencio ahora que lo pienso donde esta papá? No ha contado sus chistes malos en todo el día eso es un alivio aliviador (XD) me pregunto si sasuke….no, no lo creo.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 5:00 cuando sonó mi celular

-contesta- bueno

Hola sakura, como estas? –se escucho una voz algo siniestra.

Ho…hola sasuke? –con voz asustada.

Por qué estas asustada? –dijo con tono preocupado.

Que tu no fuiste a mi casa esta mañana? –muy asustada.

Yo no, por qué? –más preocupado.

Por…por nada solo que estoy algo asustada por un sueño que tu ve

Cuéntame..

_***SASUKE NARRA***_

El sueño de sakura he….. jajajajaja no me hagas reír yo estuve en ese sueño, me alegra que sakura no descubriera que yo en verdad estuve en su casa en la mañana la verdad es que…quería matar a Sakura desde que la conocí su alma me pareció muy dulce y por eso la matare para comerme su alma jajaja estoy emocionado

Sasuke-Kun me estas escuchando –dijo sakura por el celular.

Eh? Si, si te escucho sakura

Mm –enojada.

Que? –nervioso.

Nada….. –enojada.

Ok

NO SEAS TARADO! –ENOJADISIMA.

No grites que me dejas sordo -cambia el celular a su otro oído.

Perdón pero te lo merecías –enojada.

Mm oye sakura, quieres ir a bailar esta noche mi familia dará un baile –en ese baile le quitare su alma y la convertiré en demonio.

Claro sasuke-kun –feliz.

Te recojo a las 8:00 ok –emocionado.

Claro, adiós –cuelga.

Jeje –cuelga.

Creo que esta noche será la mejor de todas jeje estoy emocionado pero…no creo que pueda hacerle eso a sakura a ella le he agarrado afecto como un perro a su dueño (XD) tratare de matarla tal y como mate a mi hermano Shizui (se aquí sasuke tiene 2 hermanos itachi y shizui o como se llame)  
>sasuke –me grito mi hermano Itachi.<p>

Hmp?

No te tomes esto a la ligera matar a alguien no es tan fácil –hablo muy seguro de si mismo.

Ya he matado a otras personas que tan difícil puede ser matar a una niña –dije muuuuy seguro.

Mas difícil de lo que crees, sakura no es una niña cualquiera y tú lo sabes… -fue interrunpido.

Si, si lo sé ella tiene un poder especial –enojado.

Sasuke! No seas un idiota, ella es más fuerte que nosotros si llega a descubrir su verdadero poder nos mataría –enojado, toma a sasuke de la camisa.

Calma, calma lo tengo todo bajo control solo espera y veraz su cadáver en el patio de la casa a las 8:30 en punto –ojos endemoniados.

Más te vale y sea así –lo suelta y se va.

_***ITACHI NARRA***_

Mi hermanito estaba estúpido, él no sabe el poder de sakura ella….ella es…no sé que es en realidad solo sé que tiene un gran poder dentro de ella es como si un alma viviera en ella por eso ahí que matarla lo más rápido posible y no ahí nadie mejor para el trabajo que Sasuke alguien que casi mata a su aldea cuando tan solo era un niño de 4 años la aldea no lo recuerda pero ese día….fue devastador todavía lo recuerdo….

Onii-san, me siento mal –con dolor de pansa.

Tranquilo sasuke, mamá y papá llegaran pronto ellos te darán algo –sonríe.

No es eso, siento como si algo me digiera que mate a la aldea, yo no quiero –asustado.

Uh?, debe ser tu imaginación –sasuke acaso ya sientes el demonio que tienes dentro?.

Pero…se siente real y me duele la pansa como si se quemara –asustado.

Tranquilo sasuke, ya verás que todo es una broma de tu celebro –sonríe.

-lo abraza- gracias Onii-san –feliz.

-lo abraza- de nada, por qué no vas a jugar un rato

Si señor –se va corriendo.

Unos minutos después se escucharon varios gritos, yo Salí a ver qué pasaba y lo que escuche no me gusto….

UN DEMONIO ATACA LA ALDEA –todos corrían.

Itachi –dijo Mikoto- y sasuke, donde está tu hermano? –preocupada.

Fue a jugar, lo iré a buscar –se va corriendo.

Lo que vi después de ahí…me hiso querer nunca a ver dejado a sasuke con la maldición de shizui….se los explicare mejor cuando sasuke era un bebe estaba jugando con shizui y el…el….shizui era un demonio al igual que yo solo nosotros y los demás miembros del clan no…shizui le dio a sasuke su poder y el dejo de ser un demonio pero sasuke…sasuke estaba empezando el salió de control y mato a Shizui….*se le sale una lagrima*, sigamos con la historia original.

SASUKE! Donde estas! –corría desesperado y ahí lo vi….convertido en un demonio total su poder era devastador pero el apenas era un niño yo lo podía controlar o…eso creía, sasuke me ataco…mi propio hermano.

Sa..Sasuke –asustado.

tenía unas marcas recorriendo mi cuerpo, esto era un sueño verdad?...eso me preguntaba, estas marcas eran la marca de el demonio Evil Brooh (me acabo de inventar eso) no…no lo podía creer sasuke era él, ese demonio tomo el cuerpo de sasuke..

Sasuke, contrólate –dije asustado y me acerque a él, lo abrase y el volvió a la normalidad.

O…onii-san –se desmaya.

Tranquilo sasuke –lo carga y se lo lleva- yo te protegeré de ese demonio hermanito…

Y eso fue lo que paso….ese día me lamente de no a ver matado a sasuke pero…el solo era un niño ahora tiene que matar a su novia todo por mi culpa, por permitir que shizui le diera sus poderes, TODO ESO ES POR MI CULPA!... Perdóname….sasuke.

Madre…. –dije con tono triste.

Que pasa hijo? –dijo con una sonrisa que te hacía sentir feliz pero esta vez….no funcionaria.

Que dirías si…matara a Sasuke? –triste.

Por qué preguntas eso? –se empezó a asustar.

No….por nada olvídalo –se va.

Mm –que te pasa Itachi?.

_***YA A LAS 9:00 EN EL BAILE, SASUKE NARRA***_

_****_No la podía matar solo con ver esa sonrisa me hace olvidar quien soy…ella…ella es encantadora….

Sasuke! –grito.

Uh?...que...Qué pasa?

Me estas escuchando? –enojada.

Claro que si por qué no lo aíra -sonrisa falsa.

Mmm olvídalo, eres un idiota lo sabías?

Claro, mi hermano siempre me lo repite –cara de enojado.

Pues tu hermano tiene muuuucha razón –tono feliz.

Jajaja, que chistosita –enojado.

Pusieron música romántica en ese mismo momento.

Sakura quieres bailar con migo –le tome la mano y la bese.

Claro sasuke-kun –sasuke ne galo a al centro para bailar…

_**-…Continuara…. Hola este es mi tercer fic espero que les guste **____** si dais like (XD), pones en tus favoritos o compartes se agradece XD ok no..Adiós.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Me entrego a ti

**_ME ENAMORE DE UN DEMONIO _**

Estaba bailando con sakura se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosa y esos ojos tan hermosos como siempre cuanto mi hermano llego…

Sasuke ven un momento –se va.

-lo sigo- que pasa itachi?

En qué quedamos? –mirada enojada.

No se –confundido.

Ibas a matar a ella lo recuerdas? –me tomo de mi camisa, lo avía olvidado por completo pero los ojos de sakura me hacían olvidar todo a mi alrededor eran hermosos…

Te pregunto de nuevo, lo re-cu-er-das? –tomándome de la camisa.

Si, si no te preocupes solo necesito que apagues la luz y cuando todo este oscuro la llevare a un callejón y la matare ahí para que nadie sepa que fui yo, okey?

Mas te vale –se va.

No sé que iba a hacer solo sé que debo matar a sakura a como dé lugar…

*se apagan las luces*

Es mi turno  
>Sasuke-kun donde estas –con miedo.<p>

Sakura…estoy aquí, ven –estira la mano.

-La toma- adonde me llevas?

Ya verás sakura, ya verás… -la llevaba a un callejón donde seria asesinada.

Dónde estamos? –asustada.

Dime sakura…que decías que soñabas? –voz maligna.

So...Soñaba que tú me atacabas y cuando despertaba mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y tenía unas clases de marcar que bajaban desde mi cuello a mi mano –asustada.

Y yo aparecía en? –emocionado por matarla.

A veces estaba en un callejón y tu aparecías sentado en unas cajas, otras veces en una iglesia, pero..Por qué me preguntas esto? –ve que sasuke se le acerca y se asusta mas- sa..Sasuke-kun….?

Tranquila sakura…no sentirás nada –a punto de matarla cuando…- no…no puedo hacerlo

Que..Que ibas a hacer –asustada.

IBA A MATARTE pero no puedo, perdóname sakura.. –se va.

Sasuke-kun espera –lo detiene.

Hm?

Por que ibas a matarme? –confundida.

No te metas en mis asuntos –se suelta.

Sasuke-…kun por qué?

Por qué, que? –confundido.

Por qué no me dices lo que eres? –llorando.

Créeme sakura si te lo dijo te asustarías demasiado –le seca las lágrimas.

POR QUÉ?! –llorando.

Por qué yo no soy un humano –secándole las lágrimas.

Entonces qué demonios eres? –llorando.

Eso soy –le besa la frente.

Uh? –confundida.

Soy un demonio –dije casi susurrando a su oído- soy un maldito demonio.

Sa…sasuke…

Hm? –sentí como los labios de sakura se unían a los míos.

-lo besa- te amo aunque seas un demonio –lo besa.

Sakura –la beso y bajo lentamente.

Sasuke-kun que haces?

Solo me divierto –le levanto la falda de el vestido.

…. –se sonroja como un tomate, tomate….. *se le escurre la saliva a sasuke que esta narrando*

Sabes pareces un tomate y sabes que mas..? –me acerco a ella.

Mm? –sonroja miento nivel: TOMATE

Que me encantan los tomates y no dudaría en comerte sakura –le baja el cierre del vestido que está en la espalda.

Sa…sasuke –sonrojada como tomate.

Qué pasa? –le bajo el cierre.

Na..Nada so..Solo que mejor vámonos –sonrojada.

Adonde? –que no sea a mi casa, que no sea a mi casa.

A tu casa, tú me invitaste a bailar no?

Mm ya que –le sube el cierre- vámonos –se van.

**_*llegaron*_**

Genial ya no ahí nadie –dije mirando que todo el lugar estaba vacío.

**_*avía 5 botellas de jake en una mesa*_**

Que dices sakura –abro una botella y sirvo en dos vasos- tomamos un poco?

Yo no soy de la clase de chicas que toma gracias

Vamos solo un trago, no es divertido tomar solo –se acerca el vaso.

Está bien, solo uno –toma.

**_*33 minutos después, 3 botellas de Jake estas vacías y ellos estaban en el cuarto de sasuke*_**

Ya vasta –decía riendo mientras sasuke besaba su cuello.

Que rico perfume –deje su cuello para bajar un poco mas hasta donde estaba el cierre de el vestido, el no estaba borracho tenia resistencia a el alcohol por que tomaba mucho pero sakura se emborracho al segundo baso- estas excitada? –pregunto él mientras mordía su cuello.

Mucho –dijo ella sin poder controlar sus palabras.

La beso mientras los gemidos de la pelirosa no tardaron en aparecer..

Algunas vez has dejado que otro hombre hiciera esto? –pregunto el sabiendo que bajo el efecto de el alcohol ella no diría mentiras.

Solo una vez… -el se sorprendió.

Y quien fue él? –enojado.

Naruto...-lo sorprendió de nuevo.

Y...tu lo querías hacer con él? –enojado.

Si…

Se separo de ella, se acomodo la ropa y se fue dejándola en la cama, sabía que pronto tendría sueño y se dormiría. El fue a caminar se sentía…raro…traicionado y..Molesto, traicionado por la chica que dijo amarlo siempre sin importar que fuera un demonio y a la prime se dejo entregar por Naruto

**_*Al día siguiente, NARRA SAKURA*_**

Me desperté por los rayos del sol y rápidamente me talle los ojos , no recordaba que avía pasado anoche, me dolía la cabeza y trataba de recordar que avía pasado pero un Uchiha entro a el cuarto.

-con un té en las manos- como te sientes –deja el té en la mesita de noche.

Me duele la cabeza -tocándose la cabeza.

Mejor tomate el té –se lo da.

Mm Gracias, pero primero dime…donde está el baño?

Mm –señala.

GRACIAS –se tapa la boca y entra a el baño.

**_*unos 5 minutos después*_**

Tardaste mucho –acostado en la cama.

Estaba vomitando

El té se enfrió –lo señala.

Mmm

Oye sakura…

Mm? –tomando té.

Tú me amas aunque sea un demonio?

Claro –dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces porque tuviste sexo con Naruto? –enojado y triste.

-Escupe el té en la cara de sasuke- como te enteraste de eso?!

Tú me lo dijiste ayer en la noche –se limpia.

Bueno…Naruto me embriago igual que lo hiciste tu…-triste.

Pero tú me dijiste que lo querías hacer –enojado y triste.

Si lo quería hacer pero…con tigo…-se sonroja un poco.

Pero..Me amas?, verdad? –la mira a los ojos.

Si por qué no te amaría?

Por qué soy un demonio –triste.

-lo abrasa- tu eres mi demonio –sonríe.

-pensando-

Sasuke….

Qué pasa?

Tú me amas?

Creo que si

COMO QUE CREES? –enojada.

Pu…pues tú me pegas –con miedo.

Así SHANAROOO –lo golpea- ahora si te estoy pegando.

-con un moretón en el ojo- eres mala sakura, y se supone que el demonio soy yo –suspira.

Jeje, dime si me entrego a ti…tu arias lo mismo? –sonrojada.

Por qué lo dices? –confundido.

Solo contesta –lo mira a los ojos.

Pues claro pero no creo que te guste, además te dolería mucho –mirada perver.

Me aguanto –lo besa.

***escena censurada para los menores de edad, lo siento***

**_*con Naruto y hinata en la enfermería*_**

Naruto: *esperando a que hinata despierte*  
>Hinata: *despierta*<br>Naruto: HINATA! *la abraza.

**_-…._**

**_-…._**

**_-…._**

**_-….CONTINUARA…_**


End file.
